liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannonball (520)
Cannonball, A.K.A. Experiment 520, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating waves and tsunamis. His one true place is making perfect waves for surfing at the beach Bio Experiment 520 was the 520th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn bodies of water into huge, destructive waves and tsunamis. 520 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 520's pod landing in a bird's nest. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a bird discovered 520's pod in its nest, it kicked the pod out, which landed in a nearby lake, activating the experiment. 520 then created a massive tsunami in the lake and began to make his way towards the ocean. While evading Gantu, 520 passed through the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where he created a tsunami from one of the pools that devastated much of the hotel. In the aftermath, 520 landed in a palm tree, where a mindless Stitch incompetently catapulted him away, much to Lilo's discouragement. 520 later made his way to a reservoir, but was captured by Lilo and Stitch before he could jump into the water to create a tsunami. However, Gantu attacked at that moment and grabbed 520, but Stitch was able to trick Gantu and recapture 520 after a brief struggle, switching the experiment with a pineapple in the process. After Lilo and Stitch convinced 520 that they meant him no harm, the three rushed to the beach for Lilo's sand-sculpting competition. Stitch and 520 played complacently until Gantu arrived to try and capture 520 one more time, forcing Stitch to build a life-size sand fortress around him, Lilo and 520. When Gantu began to tear into the sand castle, 520 jumped from the castle into the ocean, where he then created a massive tsunami that washed Gantu away to San Francisco. 520, named Cannonball, later found his one true place making perfect waves for surfing. Cannonball reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Cannonball made a cameo at the end of "Swirly" where he slid into a wading pool. In "Houdini", Cannonball was one of the audience for Stitch's bungled magic act. In "Finder", Cannonball was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Richter and Yang. In "Dupe", Cannonball was one of the guests who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party wearing casual pajamas. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Cannonball was one of the experiments whom Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Cannonball and the other malevolent experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Cannonball made another cameo in "Felix" in his one true place. Cannonball was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Remmy", Cannonball was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch Cannonball was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Cannonball, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Cannonball participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by flattening attacking Leroys with his butt. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Cannonball is shown to be shy and harmless, and simply loves making waves. He also has a tendency not to look before he leaps. Biology Appearance Cannonball is a pink experiment, slightly bigger than Stitch, with a big posterior, two spines on his back, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short ears and a short stubby tail. Special Abilities Cannonball can create a massive wave or tsunami from any body of water he jumps into. It is also shown that he can control the waves he creates. He walks by bouncing around on his butt. Weaknesses Cannonball is not particularly fast, and is also shy and harmless. Trivia *Cannonball's pod color is blue. *Cannonball is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 520 Primary function: Creates giant waves". *Cannonball's body appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 520_Cannonball__by_experiments.jpg Cannonball_by_experiments.jpg 520 cannonball by bricerific43-d5a5e9l.jpg 520_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5bbt25.jpg Experiment_520_cannonball_by_stitchie_626-d7fzllf.png 520_Cannonball_by_OxAmy.jpg Cousin sketches by mickeymonster.jpg 2e5c8e80d24f1c960d8f367d0cda3625-d2xx44z.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m00s199.png|Cannonball's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m13s80.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m46s157.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m25s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-18h59m12s5.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h35m32s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-18h59m21s56.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h02m39s59.png 5575676799565.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h02m45s77.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h35m54s76.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h02m59s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h35m47s202.png 2923930000.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h36m02s122.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h10m03s64.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h36m20s80.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h36m13s225.png 183283274.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h10m26s95.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h36m36s209.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h41m30s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h14m09s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h41m37s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h14m17s85.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h40m40s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h18m29s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h18m39s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h40m45s168.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h40m56s4.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h18m20s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h41m04s64.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h44m39s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h45m06s205.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h41m15s186.png 1271271274.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h39m14s250.png 72749323.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h43m31s252.png 9237878347.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h23m30s217.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h23m43s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h23m19s123.png 9494325323.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h45m40s31.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h39m48s55.png 0012812484.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h24m34s110.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h25m07s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h40m06s255.png 634634649.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h43m09s64.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h44m00s47.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h44m08s119.png 2183921721.jpg 1934834684.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h27m07s68.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h27m16s197.png 85238383883.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h27m25s27.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h27m50s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h28m13s6.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h28m19s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-15h01m51s214.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h29m31s248.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h28m28s143.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h28m59s129.png 752592353211.jpg 02123941111111.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h30m17s174.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h46m30s1.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h46m36s69.png 5502340233.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h47m04s83.png 33349048125454.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h49m16s4.png 99429339231.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h50m21s231.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h50m29s43.png 434595953333.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h48m41s205.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h50m41s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h50m49s225.png 245800560888.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h47m28s45.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h47m35s111.png 400395954858.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h47m56s175.png 495965696896.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h48m08s178.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h48m52s138.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h49m16s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h47m08s56.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h48m36s217.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m03s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h49m50s235.png 8020202021139.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m23s69.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m35s154.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m40s224.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m49s73.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m56s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m03s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m08s249.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h57m57s144.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m18s98.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m25s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h52m45s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m44s104.png 89393239939.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h36m23s25.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h35m58s46.png 5112291212919.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h37m31s213.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h53m21s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h53m47s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h55m24s250.png 33374574745.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h55m46s104.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h56m12s152.png 456065211141441.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h56m40s205.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h56m47s35.png 79119191904494.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h56m55s111.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m02s177.png 7002000393923.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m25s141.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m44s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m33s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m57s237.png 892349923423423.jpg 1304345111484248.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h58m42s151.png 31923498022.jpg 649686383483.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h59m00s114.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h59m42s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h59m58s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h34m49s230.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h31m55s54.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h33m13s131.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-13h00m35s11.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h33m50s32.png screenCapture 21.05.13 22-10-57.jpg screenCapture 21.05.13 22-11-24.jpg screenCapture 21.05.13 22-11-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-01.jpg ScreenCapture_27_01_13_16-07-59.jpg|Cannonball playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-46-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" screenCapture 08.07.13 1-48-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-49-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-51-04.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m13s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m07s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m33s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m04s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h14m07s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m25s24.png|Cannonball turned evil Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h55m28s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m17s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m40s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m54s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h03m23s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m56s125.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h37m24s236.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h36m25s159.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m34s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m43s230.png ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-45-08.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-48-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg 349394230230230.jpg 10340349449484848.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-54.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 8-58-34.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-26-22.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-29-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h38m58s22.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h27m28s63.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m57s48.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h27m58s103.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h39m16s233.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h54m05s193.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h41m47s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m54s143.png|Cannonball captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h24m01s40.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m40s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m39s66.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h24m09s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m33s245.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Cannonball.jpg panes76.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males